For the First Time
by GeorgiaInTheShire
Summary: It's the start of seventh year and James is acting strange. Normally, James always seemed to love tormenting Lily, pulling practical jokes on her, coming up with stupid nicknames that would irritate her. but, James hadn't tormented her, went out of his way to annoy her.. this was all new to Lily; this...to lily... was an all new James.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: hi everyone! This is my first jily fan fiction I've ever written, sorry if it starts off a bit boring or slow. I'll try to update often, feel free to comment and favourite it if you like it, it will be much appreciated x_**

Chapter 1

I'm going to MURDER him"!"

Emma sighed, "Lily, how do you know it was..."

"I bet he's off somewhere, smirking with that_ stupid _grin of his, acting 'innocent' that boy has it in for me...I don't know what I ever did to him! Ok yesterday in the corridor I did call him a pompous git... but to be honest he is I mean, have you _seen_ him walk around the school? No because the boy doesn't walk Emmeline! He struts!" Lily puffed out her chest, put on a deep voice and began imitating, while walking up and down the corridor "_Hey, I'm James Potter_ _and all I know is everybody love me..."_

Emma held lily firmly by the shoulders, "Lily, I'm hungry, and as much as I love your rants, really I do, I want to go get something to eat, so, if your done" Emma held out her arm, "would you care to join me?" Lily rolled her eyes, but linked arms with her best friend and began walking towards the great hall, when they were joined by a Marlene McKinnon,

"Merlin! Lily what happened to you? You're soaking wet!"

"Oh I just thought I'd take a dip in the lake, you know, socialise with the giant squid, what do you _think _happened Marlene?!"Marlene threw her arms in the air, "How the bloody hell am _I _supposed to know Lily?" she sighed, looking at her friend apologetically, "Right...yeah, I'm sorry, I guess I'm having a bad day."

Marlene looked at her two friends, "So what actually happened to you?"

_10 minutes earlier_

Remus was pacing up and down the corridor, "this is a bad idea..."

"Yeah"

"He's going to know this was you; I mean you two aren't exactly the 'best of friends',"

"Yeah"

"James, are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah"

Remus frowned at his fellow Marauder, "Yeah, I thought so,"

James quickly grabbed Moony's arm and dragged him around the corner out of sight, "you remember the plan?" Moony didn't seem pleased, but nodded, James grinned, "good, because he's coming...ok on the count of three... one...two...three!" with his wand, Remus, then released a large bucket of water, onto what they thought was Gilderoy Lockhart's head.

James and Remus peered round the corner, only to see a yelling and cursing Lily Evans covered with water, "What the ... Potter?! I know you did this! Who else could do something so completely idiotic..."Both marauders disappeared from the corner, and started running towards the great hall,

"I told you it was a bad idea! We didn't even get the right person, and a bonus...Lily knows it was you" exclaimed Remus, still running down the corridor, "Maybe," thought James, smirking to himself, "What?" Remus asked.

"Evans knows me so well,"

_Present_

"And then I came down the corridor to catch the culprit, only to find Emmeline Vance, it was quite a disappointment."Lily sighed, "Glad to see you too Lily Evans..."Emma said folding her arms and glaring at her, "Well I was hoping to catch potter ..."she began,

"And you found me instead; I know such a disappointment..."Emma said trying to be dramatic, "So..." Marlene interrupted, "you don't _actually _know who did it?"

Lily frowned, trying not to look her friend in the eye, "well, no... No not exactly..."Marlene found this quite amusing and began to laugh, "what? What's so funny?"Lily questioned, however, she just found this even more amusing and laughed harder, when she finally stopped herself from laughing, she looked up and smiled at Lily, "I swear you blame that boy for everything"

"I do NOT blame him for everything!" Lily protested,

"Oh please, you thought the guy poisoned your cereal just the other day!"Marlene Argued,

"How was I to know the milk was off!" cried Lily, Marlene sighed," all I'm saying is you might want to cut the boy some slack..."Lily put her hand on her friend's shoulder "Marlene, sweet sweet Marlene, you know that is never going to happen, anyway, do you seriously believe that he isn't the one behind this, because I bet you a galleon that he is," Marlene looked hesitant but finally said, "deal."Both shook hands on it.

"Prepare to lose Mckinnion."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Lily if keep staring at the back of his head, a hole is going to burn into it," she had been watching James since they had walked into the great hall, Marlene pinched her arm, "Ow! What was that for?"Lily winced, "Stop staring!" Marlene whispered loudly.

It had been almost a week since the water incident, and James had been acting as if nothing happened,

"Look at him, drinking his pumpkin juice, acting 'innocent'..." Marlene rolled her eyes "Oh the pumpkin juice, the horror!" James, further up the Gryffindor table stood up and began walking towards them with a slightly shorter, Remus Lupin, "Oh Merlin, what does he want," lily whined, putting her head in her hands, "Maybe he came to apologise," Emma joked, Lily lifted her head, glaring at her friend, " very funny Emmeline, you should do stand up" "what's stand..."

"Hey Evans!" James called; Lily slowly turned her head, "What do you want?"Lily Whined, her head still in her hands, "Don't sound so happy to see me Evans," he stated innocently, "Am I ever?"She sighed. James put his hand to his chest, "I'm hurt Evans, truly," he sat down on the bench next to her, and Remus opposite them.

"Moony and I came here to confess to something, the guilt has been driving him...I mean us crazy..." Lily looked up from her plate curious (for once) to hear what James had to say, "So, what have you come to confess then?"

James cleared his throat, "It was me and Moony who got you covered in water," Lily quickly turned round to Marlene with a big grin on her face, "Ha! I told you!" Marlene only smiled,"ok eager beaver, "she handed over the galleon, "here you go,"

"Can I finish what I was going to say now?" James interrupted, "You may continue," Lily nodded. "The water... well... it wasn't meant for you..." Lily looked confused, "what do you mean it wasn't meant for me?" she questioned, "I _mean_ it wasn't meant for you... it was meant for Gilderoy Lockhart," although James' face said he was telling the truth, Lily shook her head, "Are you really expecting me to believe you?" Lily jeered, by this, he looked almost as if he was hurt, "no actually, I don't expect you to believe me, but it's the truth, I didn't see you coming down the corridor, I thought you were Lockhart... I guess I was wrong,"

Emmeline spat out her pumpkin juice, "did I hear that correctly, did you just say you were wrong?"

"_Never thought I'd hear that in my lifetime..."_ Marlene murmured, yet no one heard apart from Emma, who was too busy staring at James shocked by what they had just heard. He ignored their reactions, and continued, "I guess what I'm _really_ trying to say is... I'm sorry."

Lily went still, not keeping her eyes from James, he never apologised, why was he starting now? Normally she was the victim to his and the marauders pranks, was he really telling the truth when he said the prank wasn't meant for her?

"Lily..."

James always seemed to love tormenting Lily, pulling practical jokes on her, coming up with stupid nicknames that would irritate her.

"Lily..."

It was their first week into the seventh year and apart from the water incident, James hadn't tormented her, went out of his way to annoy her... this was all new to Lily; this...to lily... was an all new James.

"Lily!"James grabbed her by the shoulders, "Lily, are you ok? You kind of 'zoned out' for a moment there..." Lily... he called her Lily.

What _was_ this guy playing at?! This had to be a prank lily thought to herself, Sirius was probably sneaking behind her at this very moment and putting a toad down the back of her shirt while James was distracting her... it sounded like something James would do, Lily who had came back to reality, stood up, grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice and poured it over James' head. Before James could say a word, Lily ran out of the great hall and sprinted towards to Gryffindor common room.

"Do I get a galleon for being right?"Emma wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lily drew back the curtains of her bed, "psst," she whispered to Marlene who was asleep in the bed opposite, "psst!" she whispered more loudly.

"whuerth" Murmured Marlene against her pillow, "Marlene it's morning, we have lessons after breakfast, if I have to get up, _you_ do too !"

Marlene grumbled but got out of bed, "It's normally Emma waking _you _up, what's the matter?"

"Really?" lily exclaimed, "have you forgotten about last night?" Marlene laughed, "oh yeah..., oh, by the way Emma thinks you owe her a galleon..."

_"_Mar, what subject do we have first today?" Lily interrupted, "I think... its Transfiguration?" Marlene answered, trying to get changed as fast as she could, "Merlin's beard Marlene!" Marlene, confused looked herself in the mirror, "what's the matter? Is my skirt to short? Crap it is! I look like a..." Lily shook her head, "I'm talking about your, erm... chest area... if you know what I mean?" Marlene frowned, "what about my chest area?" she finally realised what Lily was trying to say, "oh... what about them?"She asked curiously.

"I'm just saying they are bigger than when I last saw you... MARLENE MCKINNION YOU'RE BECOMING A WOMAN!" Lily shrieked, while running and giving her friend a bone crushing hug, "Lily...Lily...Lily! I can't breathe!"She finally released, blushing slightly, "sorry..." Marlene just smiled and sighed, "Do you want to go down to breakfast now, if we have finished this little heart to heart?" "Yes...I'm done," lily answered coolly, "why did you want to know what subject we had anyway."

"No reason ..." she said acting innocent, Marlene crossed her arms, "Would this have anything to do with James potter?" she said with a wide grin, "Of course not why would I care what lessons Potter has?" she questioned, "I don't know... maybe because 1) James has transfiguration this morning too and 2) it's his favourite subject." she said with a wink.

They began walking down the stairs to the common room when they saw Sirius Black sitting at the table with another Gryffindor seventh year, when he saw Lily, he stood up saying goodbye to the fellow Gryffindor and followed after the two girls, " Evans!", Lily stopped to turn around, "Yes Black?"she said trying to sound calm, " I haven't had the pleasure of talking to you since we got back, but I did get a laugh out of seeing Prongs last night, thanks to you," he said, while giving a bow, Lily sighed, putting her head in her hands, "Is he mad?"

"Well ... I wouldn't say mad..." Black said, still smirking, Lily looked curious, "Then he's not angry?" Black was enjoying this, "I wouldn't say angry either... more revengeful" Lily's eyes widened, he couldn't be serious? , he got her, she got him, it was even...

Sirius leaned over and whispered in Lily's ear, "better watch out Evans," with that, he left the common room.

"Lily calm down..."

"Calm down? how am I supposed to calm down..." lily exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air, "have you tried meditation," Marlene suggested, lily glared at her, "I'm not going to meditate Marlene," she put her hands up in defeat, " fine, it was just a suggestion..."she murmured.

Lily hadn't eaten anything while sitting at breakfast, she was too must trying to understand what Sirius meant 'better watch out Evans'

Obviously it meant James wanted pay back, but really? Over a silly little thing... what if it wasn't just a silly little thing... I'm over thinking this, she thought to herself.

It was probably nothing.

"Everyone sit down! Mr. Diggory last time I checked you didn't share a seat with Miss. Reynolds so please return to your seat!" McGonagall said loudly, Amos Diggory finally pried himself from Vanessa Reynolds and returned to his seat, sulking, "Today you will be transfiguring small, house-hold objects..."

"Brilliant," Lily whispered to Emmaline sitting just to the right of her, "Lily we all know you hate Transfiguration..."

"Everyone partner up, take an object from this box," she placed the box on her desk, "and take it in turns to transfigure it," When McGonagall had finished talking, everyone ran to the nearest friendly face they could find, Lily went to go partner up with Emmeline, when someone grabbed her arm, she turned round to see James smiling down at her, " do you have a partner, "he asked, lily gulped, "well I was going to partner with Emm..."

"Good, you can partner up with me," before lily could object she was being led across the room to pick up a lamp.

He couldn't be planning to prank her in the middle of the lesson was he? In front of the whole class? Would he really go that low? Of course he would, she thought, I poured pumpkin juice all over his head in the middle of the great hall in front of so many people. "So..."James said breaking the silence between them, "How was your Morning, sleep well?" Lily didn't answer, just staring and trying to figure out what James Potter was up to, how was her morning? Did she sleep well? Did he completely forget that she had poured pumpkin juice over his head and ran away? Who could forget, lily thought to herself, it was very dramatic, even for Lily. She decided to play along with his little game, "Yes, I slept quite well actually, how about you?" she asked trying to sound casual, "No I cannot say I did," he sighed, she wasn't giving in yet, she tried to sound surprised, "really? How come?" James lifted his wand; with a flick he turned the lamp into a paperclip with little effort, "Oh nothing really, just this crazy red head poured some pumpkin juice over my head, and before I could say a word she ran out of the hall, it was all quite dramatic..." Before she could stop herself, she yelled "I am NOT dramatic!" he had a big grin on his face, sighing with joy, "You're so cute when you're angry, and your ears go all red..." Lily covered her ears, "can we get back to transfiguration please?" she begged, "Well, you're really bad at it..." "NOT what I meant Potter," she snapped, he looked at her serious, "James...my name is James," Lily frowned, "yes, I am aware, I'm not stupid..." "You can call me James,"

What? 'You can call me James' she had never just called him James... "Why?" she wondered, "I never call you James," he smiled, "I know, doesn't mean we can't start now?" "Well...alright then... James,"

Half way through the lesson,

Someone tapped lily on the shoulder, a blond headed Ravenclaw, she handed her a note, and pointed across the class room, lily nodded understanding what she meant. She opened the note,

**_The things that boy can do with a lamp..._**

Lily looked across the class room to see Marlene and Emmeline winking at her, she quickly turned around, "what's that_?" _ He asked looking over her shoulder, Lily quickly rolled up the piece of parchment,

"Nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**_Quidditch Tryouts, Friday 9am_**

Marlene was staring at the notice board, "so, Mckinnion, you going to try out this year?" James asked leaning on the board, Marlene sighed, "Yeah, probably," James frowned at her, "then why so glum chum?" Marlene smiled at this, "I don't know, I just don't know if I'm good enough..." "Marlene Mckinnion," he interrupted, "You are one of the best beaters I've seen" "I'm alright..." he glared at her, "Mckinnion, if you don't tryout on Friday..." "Ok, ok!" she said holding her hands up in defeat, "I'll be there," James smiled, "good," when James had left the corridor, Lily came from behind a corner, she checked the corridor up and down, "is he gone?"

"Yes he's gone, why are you hiding from him?" Marlene asked raising her eyebrow, "I told you what Black said, 'watch out Evans' I'm going to avoid Potter as much as I can," Marlene placed her hands on her hips, " really? And how do you plan to do that?" she asked amused, "easy I have a plan," "a plan?" "Yes... a plan,"

Lily reached in the pocket of her robes and pulled out a piece of parchment, "here read it," she handed over the parchment.

**_Plan: Avoiding James Potter _**

"Catchy title."

· **_Avoid empty corridors, perfect place for an ambush, AVOID AT ALL COSTS_**

· **_Avoid empty classrooms_**

· **_If studying in the Library, STAY WHERE CAN BE SEEN_**

· **_code phrase if James Potter is seen: TROLL IN THE DUNGEON _**

"Really? Troll in the dungeon? Is that best you could come up with?"

"Hey! I did this on the way to potions! ,"

· **_On Hogsmede visits, stay close to Emmeline Vance and Marlene Mckinnion _**

· **_AVOID ALL MARAUDERS_**

· **_ONLY SOCIALISE WITH JAMES POTTER IF COMPLETLY NESSASARY _**

"Nice plan, you really think it's going to work? What about in class, what if you get partnered with him again?" she asked curiously, Lily began walking up the corridor, Marlene beside her, "Easy, you'll be my partner," "you've really got everything figured out haven't you?" Lily smiled, "The plan always works,"

Lily sat on the edge retelling her plan to Emmeline, "Lily do you really think this is going to work," Lily stood up picking up a pillow and throwing it at her head, "The plan always works!" Emmeline dodged the cushion at placed it on her bed, "Lily when do your plans ever work?" she sighed, "I am offended! My plan to set you up with Michael Casey worked!" Emma's eyes widened, "You what? Lily that was none of your business, I can date who I like without you interfering!" Lily argued back, "Well he asked you out didn't he? you two were flirting for ages and I just gave it a little push is all," Emma didn't want to fight with one of her best friends so she just smiled, "it was a good intention, but next time leave it to me to sort out my boy troubles ok?" Lily folded her arms, sighing, "Fine," "Are you two done? Some people need to sleep," Marlene said resting against her pillow, Lily and Emma both went to their own beds. "Night Marlene," Lily said sweetly,

"Whatever," Marlene sighed, turning her head to face to opposite side of the room.

It was the middle of the night, and Lily was still awake, she couldn't sleep.

She walked over to the window ledge and lay across it; she lay there admiring the Hogwarts grounds for what seemed like hours, when she finally drifted off to sleep.

"Oh come on Evans just go on a date with me..."

"For the last time no! I'd rather date a giant squid!" Lily's voice was deeper than usual she looked down at herself, doesn't she normally wear skirts for school? Why was she wearing trousers? she walked over to the nearest window, trying to see her reflection, she was shocked at what she saw, "I'm a guy?!" she shrieked, she turned round to see a tall girl with messy, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes shielded by rounded glasses, "come on Evans, just one date," the girl begged, Lily finally realised who this was, well a female version anyway, "James?!" The girl looked confused, "the name's Jane, Jane potter, you know this Evans!" Lily tried to turn around and run but everywhere she looked she was surrounded be female potters, what is this nightmare she thought, she began to push past them all, running down what seemed to be an endless corridor, with the crowd of potters chasing after her. What was this nightmare? What was going on? she kept running and running till she finally reached a door, she pulled it open, to find a giant squid, suddenly it began talking, "How about a kiss Evans," Lily screamed, the next thing she knew she was in the girls dormitory lying on the window ledge, with Emma and Marlene surrounding her , "Lily? Are you ok,"

"Erm, no, I don't think I am." she said rubbing her eyes and moving from the window ledge, "bad dream?" Emma wondered, "Yeah... you could say that...what time is it?" she yawned, "It's nearly midnight," Marlene answered, Lily sighed, " I'm going to go downstairs for a bit, I Err... can't sleep right now,"

Lily made her way into the common room and sat on the large sofa in front of the fire,

No way she was going to have a good night sleep with having witnessed that horrific dream, female Potters... giant squid? She just sat there staring into the bright flames for a while, when she heard a thud, when she turned her head to see what was there, all she saw a book lying on the floor, she turned her head back to face the fireplace and remained sitting on the sofa still staring into the flames.

Yet, there was grand fireplace right in front of her, she was cold, she wrapped her arms around herself and rested her head on the nearest pillow, for the last time, Lily drifted off to sleep.

Lily woke up still in the common room, she turned over to look out the window, it was definitely morning but it still looked earlier than when she would usually wake up. Lily sat up, stretching, when a blanket fell off her lap, "I don't remember bringing down a blanket," she said to herself, she shook her head ignoring this thought, picked up the blanket and went upstairs to get changed.

**_Last night_**

Sirius and James had just left from the kitchens and were heading back to the Gryffindor common room, "Prongs, I'm telling you Marlene has a thing for me," James laughed, "really how you can tell?" "I can just tell ok, I have flirt radar, I can just tell when a girl is flirting with me, what can I say, I have a gift" Sirius bragged, both marauders began walking up the grand stair case, "flirt radar you say? I could use one of them," "it won't work with Evans mate," he joked, James elbowed him, Sirius just laughed.

They finally reached the fat lady's portrait, "you two are out late," she said eyeing the two up suspiciously, "Babbling Baboons," James said ignoring her, "You may enter," she growled, letting them pass through, "Padfoot, I can hear someone, someone's in the common room," prongs whispered, "Good thing we have the cloak on then, isn't it," Padfoot whispered back smirking, when they began shuffling towards the boy's dorm stairs, they saw who was in the common room, it was lily, curled up on the sofa.

They got to the middle of the room when James stumbled over the rug, knocking a book off the table beside them, Lily turned round, Both Marauders froze, she turned back around, wrapping her arms around her body and resting her head on a pillow, that was a close one, they both thought. James and Sirius reached the bottom of the stairs and began tiptoeing up.

When they reached their Dormitory door they flung off the cloak, James peered through the gap in the door, Peter and Remus were asleep, "I wish Peter would quit snoring I can never get to bloody sleep with it," Sirius whispered, giving Peter a disgusted look, James went over to his chest sitting at the foot of his bed and pulled out a maroon coloured blanket, and walked back over to the dorm door, "where are you going?" Sirius asked looking confused, "I just need to do something, I'll be back."

James made his way back down the stairs, when he reached the bottom he peered round the corner, Lily was still on the sofa, but she had fallen asleep, she was lying with her knees up to her chest and her arms still wrapped around her, she was shivering, James carefully walked across the room and stood in front of her, he lifted the blanket and put it over lily's shivering body, he knelt beside her , "you know I think this is the quietest you've ever been," he said smiling at her.

Some of Lily's messy, red hair fell in front of her face making her twitch; he lifted his hand and gently pushed the strand of hair behind her ear. If Lily was awake she would have blew the strand from her face in frustration, the thought of it made James smile to himself, Lil Red would be the best name for her he thought. When Lily had stopped shivering, James stood up and retreated back across the room, towards the stairs then stopped and turned around,

"Goodnight Lily."

**_Present_**

Lily walked into her dorm with the blanket still in her hands, Marlene and Emmeline still asleep, Lily didn't want to wake them so she slowly put the blanket on the end of her bed, got her clothes from her chest and went into the bathroom to get showered and dressed. When she got out of the bathroom, Emmeline's bed was empty, she must have got an early start too, but Marlene was still in bed, one arm and one leg dangling of the bed, her hair was sticking up here and there, she was snoring quite loudly against her pillow, Lily laughed at her friend, "attractive,"

She snuck past her snoring friend, went downstairs and made her way down to the Great Hall.

As she walked in, she found Emmeline sat with Mary Macdonald; she walked over to them, "You're up early, you feeling ok?" Emmeline said, as she saw Lily, "yes I'm fine, it's not the start of the apocalypse Emma," Lily said in annoyance, "See this is why you don't get up this early, you're always moody," Emma sighed, Lily sat down opposite them, "I don't get up early so how would you know? Anyway, morning Mary," Mary laughed, "Oh you noticed me? I was starting to feel invisible," Lily smiled at her, "sorry... I haven't seen you much, how have you been," Mary smiled back, " fine thank you, I broke up with Gilderoy the other day," Lily and Emma looked at each other, they tried to act disappointed, "Oh Mary," Emma said putting her arm around her, "what happened," "The guy, is self-centred prat, he would rather date his own bloody reflection," Mary snorted, "Mary you can do so much better than Gilderoy Lockhart," Lily said trying to comfort her, "Thanks, I'm surprised you two didn't notice what a jerk the guy was," Lily looked guilty and Mary saw it, Emma gave her a worried glance, "Lily, don't you dare..." Lily gave her a pleading look, "Please, she's not going out with him anymore!" Mary glanced at them both, "what are you guys not telling me?" " we think Gilderoy is a pompous git...we didn't want to say anything because you two were dating and it was none of our business," Lily admitted, "wow.." Mary said looking down at her plate, Lily gave her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Mary," Mary lifted her head up and looked lily straight in the eyes, when she began laughing, " don't be sorry, I'm just shocked you didn't say anything sooner," Lily looked towards Emma, Mary did too, "You made her promise not to say anything didn't you?" Emma looked at Mary with guilt, "yes... I didn't want you thinking we were intruding," Mary just smiled, "it's fine, I guess if you would have said anything I would have gone all defensive, I had to figure out he was a self-centred prat all by myself." All three girls laughed, and finally began eating.

"Emma..." Lily said while thinking to herself, Emma looked up from eating her toast, "yeah?" "Do you think we forgot something this morning?" Lily asked, Emma frowned, thinking for a moment, "No, I don't think so... why do you ask?" Lily frowned too, "I don't know I just have a feeling that today is important and that we had to do something," Both girls, sat there thinking for a while, when they heard the great hall doors slam open, standing in the door way was Marlene dressed sloppily in Quidditch robes, with her hair still sticking up in certain places yet it seemed she tried to put it in a messy bun, she looked furious, Lily and Emma looked at each other, "we forgot to wake Marlene up for Quidditch practice."

Marlene came charging at the two girls, Lily stood up putting her hands up, "ok we know you're mad and we are so sorry we forgot to wake up..."

Marlene just sat down, still looking angry, Lily sat down next to her, "We are really sorry Marlene, are you ignoring us? Because we deserve it..." "Not helping Lily," Emma hissed, "Would you two shut it I want to eat!" Marlene yelled causing attention from others in the hall, "_Are _mad at us_?_" Lily asked, Marlene sighed, she seemed to have calmed down a little, "No, no I'm not mad at you," Both Lily and Emma sighed with relief, "Then why do you look so mad..." Emma wondered, Marlene took a mouth full of cereal, "I didn't _plan_ wake up this early," she growled, "How _did_ you get up this early if me or Emma woke you up?" Lily asked, looking curious, Marlene finished off her breakfast then turned to "Quidditch captain woke me up..." The Quidditch captain was James how could he wake Marlene up; the boys can't go up the girls' dormitory stairs, "Err Marlene how can James wake you up if he can't get up the stairs?"

"He didn't have to get up the stairs to be heard and wake the whole bloody school up!" she growled, after Marlene let out all her anger, she sighed, "Soo how has your Mornings been?" she asked trying to change the subject, "Mary broke up with Gilderoy..." Lily said, swallowing a mouth full of toast, Marlene turned to Mary with a big grin on her face, "Finally ditched him did you? I was wondering when you would..." Emmeline elbowed her, Mary laughed, "Morning to you too Marlene... and yes I did, your reaction was what I was expecting from these two," she pointed at Emma and Lily; they all laughed and continued talking for a while.

"So are you guys going to watch me try out?" Marlene asked hopefully, "Of course we are! What kind of friends would we be if we didn't?" Mary laughed; Marlene smiled at her, liking her friend's enthusiasm "So when are tryouts?" Lily interrupted, "They start at nine, but James will probably make sure we are down there earlier...oh speak of the troll," she said rolling her eyes, Lily, Emma and Mary all turned around to see James and Sirius entering the great hall in their Quidditch robes, "you remembered the code phrase, I'm so proud," Lily said, pretending to tear up, Marlene smiled at her, "so what you girls talking about?" Sirius said, appearing from behind Marlene, she jumped, almost falling off her seat in surprise, "Bloody hell Sirius!" she said annoyed, he gave her a crooked grin, "Sorry did I give you a fright," he asked innocently, "Just a little," she said glaring at him, he sat down putting his arm around her, she stopped glaring and blushed slightly, "so you ready for tryouts?" he asked her, she frowned, "Yeah, just a little nervous..." she said looking down at the table, "It's normal to be a little nervous, you'll do great I know you will," Lily assured her, "Lil red is right, You'll do great," James interrupted while sitting himself next to lily, "what did you just call me?" she questioned raising her eye brow at him, he smiled, "Lil red," Lily sighed, "That's what I thought you said, when did you come up with that one then?" James poured himself some pumpkin juice took a sip then placed it on the table, making sure it was more than an arms distance away from her, before answering, "Just last night actually," She rolled her eyes, he just laughed at her reaction and turned to Sirius, "We should probably head down to the pitch," Sirius nodded, both got up, "See you at tryouts Marlene!" Sirius called before leaving the hall.

When they had gone, all three girls turned to Marlene, she looked puzzled, "why are you all looking at me like that?" Lily grabbed the pumpkin juice James had just left, "Oh nothing..." she said taking a sip, "seriously! why are you guys looking at me like that," Marlene questioned still looking confused, Mary put her arm around Emma, Emma battered her eyelashes, "oh Sirius stop it your making me blush," she said In a high voice, "I do not sound like that!" she protested trying not to smile, this made all of them laugh, even Marlene.

Lily, Emma and Mary sat watching Marlene tryout; she had been doing great so far but she was starting to look more nervous, "She's doing great! So why is she looking like she's going to hurl..." Mary said while watching Marlene as she attempted hitting the bludger, "she's nervous," Lily answered, "all she needs is a bit of confidence," Some confidence, that's all she needs lily thought to herself, she watched Marlene as James was talking to her, obviously trying to build her confidence... (it didn't seem to be working) she sat thinking for a while when she spotted Sirius sitting on his broomstick talking to Remus and peter who were in the stands, she had an idea, "Sirius Black!" she called at him, "What are you doing?" Emma asked, "I have a plan," Emma rolled her eyes, "Merlin help us all."

Sirius made his way over to them, "Sirius, I need you to do something for me," Sirius frowned, "what can I do?" Lily leaned forward over the stand whispering something in his ear, she pulled away, "Can you do that," Sirius nodded, "definitely," he made his way back on the pitch, Emma looked at Lily with a worried look on her face, "What did you do ?" Lily just smiled, "I'm a genius."

"Right... Marlene this is your last hit, make it count," James reminded her, she nodded shyly, James flew to the sides with a clipboard in his hand, " release the bludger," he called at a second year on the ground, he was about to open the chest containing the bludger when Sirius flew in the middle of the pitch screaming, "wait!" James looked confused but nodded towards the second year, who stopped at the signal. Sirius flew over to Marlene, cupping her face with his hands and kissed her, Marlene looked shocked but kissed him back all the same, he pulled away, but still cupping her face, he whispered, "Good luck Marlene," then he flew away to the side next to James. Marlene's expression changed completely she had a smile on her face and had stopped shaking with nerves, "Ok _now _release the bludger," James said, signalling the second year. The bludger was released, and began swerving fast on the pitch, then went straight for Marlene, but she was ready, she swung her bat and knocked the bludger back to the ground where the second year ran to catch it. "Right that was the last tryout, everyone in the changing rooms to find out who made the team," James called to everyone,

"How did you... how did you know?" Emma stuttered, obviously still in shock, "As I said, I'm a genius."

Marlene came running out of the changing room towards them, "So how did you do?" Emma asked eagerly,

"I made the team!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
"So I take it the plan to avoid James Potter has gone down the toilet with Moaning Myrtle?" Marlene asked,  
"Why would you say that?"  
"Lily you talked to Sirius, You socialised with James and it WASN'T necessary, all things your plan says not to do." Lily had to admit Marlene had a point, she was slipping, she wasn't going to let James get the better of her, "ok, you have a point, I've been slipping," she admitted, "from now on sticking to the plan, the plan always works,"  
"Is that your Motto or something?" Marlene asked raising her eyebrow,  
"I might make it my motto, I seem to use it a lot," Lily replied smiling,  
"Lily? Finished your work already!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed standing in front of the desk, looking at the progress she had made on her work, "Yes professor, I was just helping Marlene with her work, she seems to be struggling," Flitwick beamed, then moved to someone else across the room, "I think you and Flitwick are perfect for each other," Marlene sighed leaning on the desk, "will I be expecting a wedding by the end of the week?"  
"Only if you will be the maid of honour," Lily laughed,  
Marlene put her hand to her chest, "It will be my pleasure... wait what?I'm struggling? hold it Mrs. Flitwick! I may not be brilliant at charms but I am not..."  
Lily sighed, "Marlene just get on with your work, unless, you really are struggling."

"Lily," Marlene said, nudging her, "have you noticed James has been staring at you for most of this lesson?" Lily didn't turn around to see James sitting at the back of the room, she remained facing the front, she sighed, "Yes I have noticed, I think he's jealous of me and Flitwick, but he is NOT invited to the wedding,". Marlene turned around in her seat, then faced the front again, "Yeah he's still staring at you..." she said,  
"I heard you the first time Marlene," lily replied.  
Marlene turned around again and then back, "he's still..."  
"Ok, ok I get it, he's staring at me," she interrupted, "will you get on with your work or do I really have to help you?"  
"Lily, this may be harder than you thought, he is clearly going to be around you on a regular basis, in the class rooms, the common room etc..." Lily turned to face Marlene, "Marlene McKinnon if you think I'm going to get drenched in water or something worse by the likes of James potter you are very much mistaken!" she hissed quietly, as Flitwick was looking towards them, Marlene sighed, "This is going to be hard... but I'll help you, my name is on that piece of parchment you call a 'plan' so I guess I'm involved now,". Lily smiled at her,  
"Marlene, this is why I love you."

"ok so when the lesson is over you grab your bag and run up to our dormitory then to your next lesson and so on and so forth," Marlene finished, they had been planning all lesson, how to just get out of the lesson quick enough so that James didn't have time to try and talk to her.  
Lily nodded, "ok, got it,"  
When Professor Flitwick Dismissed the class, Lily grabbed her bag and headed for the door way with Marlene in front dragging her from behind, "Excuse me, pardon me," Marlene mumbled to people while trying to push herself and Lily out of the class room.  
They finally made their way out of the door way and began speed walking up the corridor, but still weaving their way in and out of people in front of them,  
"You know I think all this exercise is going to be good for us," Lily panted once they reached the grand stair case, "Lily, we get enough exercise as it is, you know how big this school is," Marlene said panting as well, they walked slowly up the stairs,  
"I think there are still some places I haven't been in Hogwarts yet," Lily replied,  
"We could always go and explore..." Marlene suggested,  
Lily laughed at this thought, "Yeah right we would need a map for that," Marlene looked serious, "it's not impossible Lily all we need is a tour guide..." "tour guide? Where are we going to find a tour guide in Hogwarts Marlene?" Lily laughed, "lily unlike us some people may have been around the whole school," "Marlene, that would mean asking the marauders, I'm not that desperate to have a tour of the school,". "What about Remus ?" Marlene suggested, "He may be a marauder, but you know he's not like James or Sirius," Lily thought for a second, she was right Remus wasn't like James and Sirius, he wouldn't mind giving us a tour of the school would he? He would know all the secret room and passages, he's been around the James, Sirius and Peter long enough to know these things, she shook her head, No, Remus May not be like the others but he is still a marauder, and it was still against the plan while Lily was walking up the stairs thinking her, she forgot about the trick step on the grand stair case, and her foot fell straight through,  
"why do I always forget this bloody trick step!" she hissed trying to pull her foot out, Marlene kneeled beside her assisting her in getting her foot out of the gap, "You should really watch where you are going you know..." Marlene advised,  
"Shut up and keep pulling!" Lily hissed,  
"Erm... you need some help there?" came a voice from behind them,  
Lily, startled, quickly turned round to see James kneeling down beside her,  
"no I'm fine..." she said trying harder to pull her foot from the trick step,  
James laughed a little, "You don't look fine,"  
she glared at him, "Thank you for telling me how I look, no really I'm fine I can handle it..."  
James frowned, running his hand through his messy hair, he moved to kneel in front of her instead,"here let me help..."  
"No, no I'm fine..." Lily tried to argue,  
"just let me help you ok?" he interrupted, Lily frowned but nodded, James wrapped his hands around her leg, "ok, this may hurt a little," he said, Lily nodded, "On the count of three, one... two... three," Lily winced as James pulled her foot from the step, when her foot was finally free, she grabbed hold of the banister by her side and pulled herself up, she took a deep breath, "well... thank you..." She stuttered, "but I really must be off, don't want to be late for class..."  
"Lily, I think you should go to the hospital wing, your foot looks bad," he said, moving in front of her to stop her from walking, she shook her head, " my foot is fine, now if you will excuse me," she pushed past him, only to fall back against the banister, she looked down at her foot it was throbbing with pain and was badly swollen,  
"Lily, I don't think you can walk on that foot, you might have broken it, let me help you over to the hospital wing..." Before she could argue he put his hands around the back of her legs and around her back, and lifted her up, "put me down! I'm fine!" Lily protested, trying to pry herself from James, but he held her firmly, he turned to Marlene, "Tell professor Slughorn Lily will be late for potions, I'm taking her to the hospital wing..."  
"No you are bloody well not!" Lily argued, Marlene frowned but nodded.  
James began walking down the stairs heading for the hospital wing, "This is abduction you know!" she hissed at him,  
"You are always so dramatic," he sighed  
"I mean it James! Just put me down I'm fine!"  
A crooked grin formed on his face, Lily raised her eyebrow, "what?" she questioned,  
"You called me James without any hesitation, I call that progress Lil red," she just rolled her eyes at him, which made him laugh.

James kicked open the doors to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey noticed them as soon as they walked in and rushed over to them, "What happened here?" she exclaimed, James moved over to a Hospital and sat Lily down on it, "Lily got her foot stuck in the trick step," James explained to her, she stopped looking surprised, "Ah the trick step, you aren't the first one Miss Evans, I wish people would be more careful," she sighed examining her foot, "your foot is definitely broken, I'll have to bandage that up and keep you over night, I'll give you a potion every couple of hours to mend the broken bones,"

"so I have to stay here? no lessons all day?" Lily questioned,  
"Yes you have to stay here, and yes no lessons, you need to rest," she turned to James, "Thank you for bringing her here you can stay for a while if you like..."  
"No! I mean he shouldn't miss his lessons because of me," Lily interrupted, she didn't want to be alone with James, she wanted to stick to the plan,  
"well if you want to stay you are welcome to until the end of break," Madam Pomfrey said before leaving to check on a boy with fur growing on his arm across the room.  
Lily gave a deep sigh lying back on the bed, James sat on a chair beside her, "you really are dramatic," he said,  
Lily groaned, turning her head so she was face first into her pillow, "ifgm nefet drhamuic,"  
"Erm what was that?"  
"ifm nertf dramich," she mumbled again, James laughed, "still can't understand what you are saying,"  
Lily flung her head up from her pillow, sitting up against her pillow, "I said... I am not dramatic!"  
"Whatever you say Lil red," he sighed, smiling to himself leaning back against the chair,  
"Why are you doing this?" she blurted, James frowned at her, "doing what?" He asked,  
she sat up further so she could face him, "Being this whole other person, you have been being nice to me, you haven't got me back yet for the pumpkin juice I poured over your head!" James smiled, "you want me to get you back?" lily shrugged, leaning back against her pillow once more, "obviously not I just want to know when you are going to get me back, I would like to be prepared," James laughed, "I dont want to get you back Lily, It was only pumpkin juice, no big deal,". what? No big deal? Ok this is was definitely not James Potter, before thinking about what she was saying she blurted out, "who are you and what have you done with James Potter?" James laughed, running his hand though his hair, he stood up from his chair and started walking across the room, "where are you going?" lily questioned, James turned around, "unlike you, i unfortuatly need to go my lessons today," he said smiling, before leaving, he turned around for the last time, "Everyone is capable of change Lil Red." Lily's p.o.v. This is boring, you would think not having any lessons Would be a good thing, that you would find something to do to pass the time by, but no, instead i'm stuck in the hospital wing with a broken foot because of my own stupidy, Well done Lily, well done, you are able to get your foot stuck in the bloody trick step that we have been warned about since we were first years, and to make it even better, get yourself carried to the hospital wings by your knight in shining armour... James Potter will be the death of me, this everyone is capable of change thing? I've always believed that everyone is capable of change, some just do it more slowly, It was always possible that eventually James Potter would change, but I never stopped to think jus how possible it may be... Ok, forget that thought, think of something else... Actually... Where is Marlene? Probably still at quidditch practice (of course she will be late... James Potter is the captain). I need to talk to someone ! Some to socialise with? Is that too much to ask? All I have is the person growing fur opposite me- who doesnt seem to like socialising- and madam pomfrey, who is always rushing here, there and everywhere so she has no time to talk, so I guess i'm just going to limp back and forth from the window to my hospital bed, "arent you sopposed to be resting?" the boy across the room said, finally he speaks! "i've rested all day i havent left the bed, i think i can walk for a bit,". he smiled, "I guess...what happened to you again?" he asked, oh great lets share the story of my stupidity again! "I got my foot stuck in the trick step," I mumbled, He laughed slightly, I moved over to him and sat on the edge of his bed, "I know stupid right?" I said blushing with embarrassment, come on, just tell me how stupid I am, I can take it... Hopefully, "no actually, not stupid, i'd say you were unlucky," well I wasnt expecting that, but hes not wrong, "I guess..." I mumble shyly, "whats your name?" he said changing the subject, "Lily, yours?" he held his hand out for me to shake, " nice to meet you lily, im Dirk, Dirk Cresswell,". I shook his hand, "well Dirk, why are you in here? What happened to you?" he stopped smiling and frowned, crap, double crap, what did i say? "some slytherins, when I was coming from herbology, they thought it would be funny to try and hex me, but one of their spells backfired and did this," he pointed to his arm, "they found it funny all the same,". "I'm sorry,". I mumbled, He smiled slightly, " It's not your fault you didn't do this to me,". "do you know who did this to you?" I asked, Dirk thought to himself for a moment, "no, I didnt see their faces sorry," I patted him on the shoulder and smiled, "its fine,". he gave me a half hearted smile back, well I know a few things about this guy already, 1) his name is Dirk Cresswell. 2) he is a ravenclaw. And 3) he is a very bad lier. I'm not psychic, but I know when someone is lying... Dirk knew exactly who did that to him and he just won't tell me, I don't know if he feels ashamed or embarrassed for what happened but if he thinks I'm going to let this go... He has another thing coming.

"ok! I know i'm late i'm sorry don't kill me!" marlene panted, she had rushed into the hospital wing still in her quidditch robes, but they were no longer clean they were covered in dirt and grass stains, "calm down! It's fine, i had company," I nodded towards Dirk, who was too busy reading, "why were you late anyway?" she slumped down on my bed alongside me, "James, he's making the practices longer, that boy is obsessed with quidditch," she sighed, Marlene I think we all know that James Potter is obsessed with quidditch, you get a medal for stating the obvious, speaking of people obsessed with quidditch... "marlene," i said sweetly, She gave me a queer look, "yes?". "how are you and Sirius?" Marlene blushed, turning a dark shade of pink in the cheeks, "I haven't really talked to him since the tryouts,". really? He kissed you! Talk to him for merlins sake, "Marlene if a guy kisses you, I think you should at least talk to him! You like him don't you?" Marlene moved to sit on the side of the bed, staring down at the floor, "I don't know," she mumbled, "you don't know if you like him ?" I asked, "no, I don't know if I do, I'm too scared to talk to him... I don't want things to be awkward between us,". she flung herself back on the bed, putting her hands to her face, "I don't know what to do,". I lay beside her, I sighed, "you have been trying to avoid him haven't you?". "no...". "marlene...". "ok yes, I've been avoiding him,". Marlene sat up, she moved her hands from her face, her eyes were red and puffy, oh merlin, please don't be crying, I put my arms around her, she rested her head of my shoulder,I didn't mind that my jumper would be soaked with tears, I hate seeing Marlene like this, "Marlene, I know it's hard, and I know your scared but there are somethings you need to face up to, you need to stop avoiding Sirius and let him talk to you, If he keeps wanting to talk to you, he cares,". she lifted her head slightly, "you really think so? You think he cares about me?" "I know he does Marlene,". She wiped eyes with the bottom of her sleeve, "how?". **_The day of the tryouts. _** "Sirius Black!" I called out, "What are you doing?" Emma asked, "I have a plan," I said innocently, Emma rolled her eyes, "Merlin help us all."

Sirius made his way over to us, "Sirius, I need you to do something for me," Sirius frowned, "what can I do?" I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Marlene is nervous, and I know your the only one that can give her the confidence she needs,". "what am I sopposed to do then," he whispered back, I moved back slightly to face him, "do what you have always wanted to do,". sirius frowned, trying to figure out what that meant, when he stopped frowning and smiled, he understood, " can you do that?" "definitely.". **_Present. _** "I just know Marlene,". She stopped sniffiling on my shoulder and sat up right, "ok i'll stop avoiding him and talk to him,". I smiled, giving her a hug, "good,". "Visiting hours are over Miss Mckinnon," Madam Pomfrey said, just entering the hospital wing, Marlene pulled away and stood up, "I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey, i'll just be leaving, see you tomorrow Lily,". I waved at her before she left, "see you," I called back to her. When Marlene left, Madam Pomfrey moved over to my bed side and handed me a bottle of dark purple liquid, " drink this before you go to bed, i'll be back in the morning," with that she dissapeared out of the hospital wing, I examined the bottle of liquid before I drank it all, it tasted of something sweet,I couldnt quite put me finger on it, maybe from Honeydukes ? Before I went to bed I checked Dirk's bed, he was fast asleep, thank merlin he doesnt snore.


End file.
